Vector-sensor receive antennas facilitate direction finding at low frequencies, for example a frequency range according a half wavelength of the antenna size, by measuring the three components of the incident electric and magnetic fields. An example for use of a vector-sensor receive antenna is receiving radar signals reflected off of a remote object.
Traditional phased array antennas typically have a field of view (FoV) of approximately 120° per face, and may exhibit scan loss and modest to high peak gain. Further, such antennas have been too large and/or heavy to be practical in small unmanned air systems (UAS) or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) for sense and avoid (SAA) functionality. Therefore, there is a need to address one or more of the abovementioned problems.